


Wandering Lion in Various Nightmares

by sHIROGAMIEin



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Changeling the Lost, Geist the Sin Eaters, Hunter the Vigil, Jumpchain - Freeform, Mage the Awakening - Freeform, Promethean the Created, Vampire the Requiem - Freeform, Werewolf the Forsaken, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHIROGAMIEin/pseuds/sHIROGAMIEin
Summary: I just made a list of worlds to visit and then....Well I guess the best way to say this is this:Being a Jumper is Suffering...God preserve...





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1  
I stared up from the pitch black ground. 

I stared at the eye looking at me. It was roughly the size of a minivan. 

I gave the most I don't. Care expression. And said, “wha?”  
It looked amused ans- OH SH- 

that hurt, seriously if you are going to convey a message via telepathy at least be gentle about.

Apparently, this was my Jumpchain provider. It even nods when I address him, wait a minute. 

“Can I please modify my body mod before we start?”

It shook in a no motion.

“Come on I made that when I thought it'd be ironic for me to pick that.,”

It shook no again. 

I opened my mouth to try for mercy again until I felt my mouth tingle then a sting, the scent of iron hit my nostrils as I felt my mouth fill up with familiar hard shapes. 

One lodged itself into my throat I immediately sat up and hacked up the white pieces that were my teeth. I don't know when but I fell to my hands and knees.

#Cough ##Cough#

I spat out the last tooth and felt my fingertips and toes flare up with heat. Actually, I felt my entire body warm up, my head was hurting and sweat poured off of me. I tried to push myself up but cried out as my gums stung horribly. I couldn't help the wince and I saw a finger nail pop out. I couldn't think of everything burned.

It felt like my back was being stretched and getting pulled on two sides.

I think my hair was falling off,  
…..  
.. ..  
...  
m tongue felt sharper hard shapes where my teeth should be, from the tips of my hands I stared at the animalistic talons poking out. 

Strands of hair white as snow where near my eyes. I groaned as I glared at the eye that shrugged at me. 

It blinked at me as I stood and in a poof of smoke a mirror appeared showing me my new look. I resisted the groan as I stared at my modified body. 

Wild curly white hair, tanned feline ears with tufts of hair poking out from the inside. The abs that I already had were more defined, the stubborn belly fat that refused to go away was at last vanquished. 

It was then I realized I was in my white beater and boxers. My legs were furry or were of a furry… 

I had tails, two pure white lions like tails. I stared at my golden cat-like eyes and this time I groaned loudly. 

I liked Darkstalkers and may have had a waifu crush on Felicia until I OTP’ED her with Talbain. 

I had a wild mane of hair though that was cool, I guess. I opened my mouth and I had the fangs of a predator….

I looked like some kind of Inuyasha Expy. I slapped my forehead in annoyance. This mod was from years ago and left to rot. 

I glared at the eye and “, what do you mean it doesn't- oooooh no not that place he-hey let me change the sequence.”

It shook no I took a step forward and fell into the darkness. 

I didn't want to start up in Changeling the Lost!

\----  
First Steps


	2. I'm Dreaming?

I had to be dreaming. 

I hoped I was dreaming. 

Because if I wasn’t dreaming then I’d actually be here.

I’d be staring up at this grand ephemeral gothic-styled castle. I’d been staring at the castle drawbridge descending towards our procession of strange man-like beasts in chains. I’d been watching as the silver gates rose upward.

The ogres, the scary and dusty-skinned men reminiscent to, but not exactly, pigs herded us in. Their armor gleamed in the strange misty light of the sun in the green sky.

If it wasn’t a dream I’d been in chains if it wasn’t a dream I’d been one of those beast men, if it wasn’t a dream I’d been a child instead of a man. I’d have had two tails, I would have had cat-like ears, I’d have legs that looked like a cats, clawed toes and all. I would have had talons instead of fingernails.

Except, I felt the gravel as they stabbed into my feet, the air and smells were too real to be a dream, and the sting of the collar biting into my neck with each tug reminded me that this was no dream.

I held back a whimper as I felt the steel dig into my neck again. 

It was real and it hurt.

I shook my head, I had to keep thinking otherwise I might really lose it.

I glanced around and noticed that there were other creatures, but some humans in chains. They looked scared as everyone else, some of the creatures were resigned.

I really needed an explanation, but it seemed like a really bad time to ask. 

The noble people were coming and they were beautiful. Creepily beautiful, like something made of CGI but in real life. Ephemeral perfection, a bad sign, a really bad sign, like I think I fell into some demonic crack in space.

Most people would call this heavenly, but that was for people who never dealt with the occult. This smelled of bad juju, so I had to trust no one. 

A skeevy looking man dressed finely spoke in a grandiose voice shouting “, the grand auction is now beginning, lords and ladies our stock is quite the haul this season.”

He stood on a small stage connected to one of the carriages, the guy was not bad looking but not great either. That top hat with a coin in his hand, I stared at the coin. It felt really familiar for some reason, but I just couldn’t place where.

“There is also a gem hidden in the common stock, I’ll discuss the details with the pricing if you locate such an interesting find,” the man announced with great cheer.

The lords and ladies gained a look of interest. I sat in the corner, I kept my eyes to the ground, I needed to not draw attention to myself. 

I watched as a normal scared kid cried as he was dragged off by a matronly being. I took a deep breath and the instant I did I felt a presence behind me.

A strong hand snatched my head and turned it. I Beheld the sight a bespectacled visage an elderly, yet lovely, woman. Her grey eyes stared into mine, then her head swivelled around like a bird as she grabbed me. 

She was about to shout to one of the slavers, until a chime like voice stated “, my what is that.”

The few captives near shrunk back as woman who had this slender build in yellow finery with long deep dark red hair, she stared straight at my eyes. 

Most likely they were staring at my soul or something. I was not happy at this development. I try to look away but she held my chin. 

“How interesting-’”

The red head was shoved back by the elderly woman who said “, I saw it first.” 

That caught the attention of others and I could feel eyes on me. Eyes that were ambivalent at first glance, but zeroed in on my existence in curiosity. 

I’m not sure why I knew this, but I just did.

The bespectacled elderly woman just snarled at the crowd that wanted to get a look at me. Several of my fellow captured brethren just stared bewildered. Even the slavers were wondering just what had gotten into the crowd.

I felt hands trying to rip me from the elderly woman, who had obvious supernatural strength, grip to keep me in place...

“Let me see the boy,” declared a man whose eyes were crazily opened eyes.

“Let go of my new pet, ya hag,” an angelic little girl shrieked. I bit my lip as the bratty little girl tried to rip my arm off.

“He looks like good future partner” a luscious woman smelling of strong perfume exclaimed

“Give him to me” a fat richly dressed gentleman declared angrily.

”A new choir boy, I need a new choir boy,” a ghostly preacher with glowing eyes growled.

“Such a child could use some discipline,” a frigid woman grounded out. The frigid woman was trying to shove the elderly one off of me,

”He’s made to be a soldier,” some sort of finely dressed knight announced, the knight gripped my left shoulder

With a sour expression, the redhead held my other shoulder.

I glanced around and I couldn’t see anything past the growing crowd. They snarled and snapped at each other I kept myself as quiet as I could. I couldn’t think of what to say anyway. I always had a fear of crowds and being surrounded by non-man entities of unknown origin wasn’t any better.

But I couldn’t power my way through, so intelligence over brawn will see me through this.

The long game is my best bet at the moment.

Jesus preserve me.

“If it makes a difference to any of you shall we get this buying over with?” I asked with the most deadpanned expression I could manage and what would most likely be the mask I’ll be wearing until I get away.

I kept quiet as they all froze and stared at me. As if they had not expected me having the ability to speak. 

“Quite right my dear boy!” 

The crowd parted and there stood the skeevy merchant looking peeved at the crowd.

“Now, in truth, who was the first to lay eyes on the gem?” The man asked.

“That would be me,” the elderly woman shouted joyfully, as she picked me off my feet and shoved her way past the disgruntled crowd. 

I kept my mask of indifference as she paid the man with some glowy trinket. But what he said after the payment to the woman bothered me more than anything else.

“ be sure to hold on to him because if he does get away from you, he will be snatched away by anyone who finds him.” 

I didn't glance around as she led me through the courtyard. I felt the sharp and inhuman gazes of the envious creatures on our backs. 

I just had to hold on and I should be able to get home.

….

Back then I really thought that, didn't I?


	3. Howlers in the Wind

It was night when I arrived at a gas station I never heard of. It was then I realized what really happened to me.

A jumpchain, I was dragged into a jumpchain, to Changeling the Lost….

God...bless it.

I just sighed, adjusted my backpack, and I held my breath. My senses were above the norm and the smell of urban pollution was terrible.

I trudged through an alley and then felt a chill creep up my spine. I increased my pace a little and reached for a bit of Glamour. I toggled the contract of stone and felt my muscles bulge under my hooded trench coat without cost.

By the sound of the footsteps, I knew there were more than one behind me. 

I felt tense as I reached the exit to the alley. 

“Hey friend what's the hurry?” I heard a gruff amused voice behind me. 

I felt my heart speed up when two men, wearing leather and jeans that screamed generic biker gang, stepped out from both sides of the alley.

But their scent wasn't right, it was the pungent dog like smell. 

Like a dog's fur.

“I don't get what you mean... friend?” I responded back.

They paused then in creepy unison they chuckled. I had three behind me, two at my front and in this narrow alley, I was trapped. 

But so were they.

I didn't even spend Glamour for my contract of stone and just reached for the nearest trod. It was, to my luck, back the way I came. I needed to cut them away from the path.

Unfortunately one of them got impatient, the freak grabbed my shoulder. With ease, the big guy threw me towards the wall.

I got the air knocked out of me even with the added strength.my durability wasn't as high as I’d like. I got myself up and kept the sacred act as best as I could. I faked trembling as I kept my back to them. 

I reached into my pack while stuttering out “, l-look I don’t have much, but just take it and-”

I didn't finish as I took out the loaded large smug from the portal of my warehouse with little effort.

One of them shouted ”, he’s loa-” 

Was all he could get out before I filled the alley with the sound and glinting lights of gunfire.

With the practiced ease, I gained from my durance I took out the machete from the portal I opened in the backpack to my warehouse. I mentally toggled it’s flame mode as slashed the thigh of the guy nearest to me. 

I didn’t check how many of them were gunned down.While the big guy roared in pain I was already moving. I jumped over the guy who was wigging out over the shots in his stomach. 

Then used the added strength of my legs to propelling out the alley towards the gas station. 

I didn’t expect to run into a shrieking blonde as howls echoed at my back. The girl was sprawled on the ground reaching for her purse. Most likely she was taking out the pepper spray. I rolled my eyes pulled her to her feet and shouted “, run!”

Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated at the sight over my shoulder. 

I ran to the trod as frantic pace of that party chick and the sound of rapid pounding were left behind me. I entered the trod and kept going down the path surrounded by warped vines. I didn’t stop because of the smell of dog fur was still around me with the sound of thumping footsteps...

I didn’t look back and kept my path straight as this sudden road kept stretching.

I already knew they were werewolves, now how to wreck them was all I could think about. Yeah, before I started this jump I don’t think I’d be able to even survive five minutes against one wolf.

But it’s been 32 years and I got transmogrified back to being a kid. I have seen and done way too much crap as a lab assistant to The Scientist Managloria to ever be bothered by anything like this. I vaguely realized I had the machete in my hands. I toggled the fire on a machete, I heard the swiping of air.

There was a crash of wood with growls as I rolled off the path into the denser brambles. My teeth gritted in response to the pain caused by the thorns. 

From a vague memory of my time in faery, I realized I had done this before in a failed escape….

I shook my head of the thought and poked the flame of my sword and invoked the contract.

Orange veiled my sight as the warmth of the flames surrounded me. My ears twitched at the as I swung to my left. The strangled yelp as clawed fingers fell to the ground elicited growls. I think I may have hit the pup of the group. 

But my plan was already brewing, as I ducked.deep in the briars I focused the flames to the tips of my tails. I focused the thorns and brambles on opening a path in front of me even burning some glamour to do so. 

What I got was a slight part that looked like I could barely fit through. 

All I could think was ‘, This is going to hurt.”

I went as quick as I could through thorn, subtly I pulled a thorn and letting my blood fall. 

Instantly, I knew how to get back to the gas station. 

I kept moving not bothering to look behind me as my tail lighted my location to the wolves. 

I winced as more thorns cuts stuck and let me go. The thorns closed behind me and clumped as I willed becoming a thick web. At the lack of sound behind me the plan to trap them in the vines full of soul-sucking power was a success.

I forced my way through.with all my strength and found the path that would take me back towards the real world. 

I ran back and found it was already close to dawn, but I was a bloody mess.

Stupid wolves trapped in the…

I sighed and went back through trod.

Being a good person can really hurt.


	4. Thorny Start

Wincing as I spilled more of my blood for a very stupid reason. I walked down to the path, I can’t believe I’m doing this using my wyrd, I can actually feel this, and the thorns parted fully this time…

I just sighed, with my machete in hand as I saw the state of the werewolves. All but one was consciousness even then he looked to be barely holding on. 

It was the big guy who did the talking.back in the alley. 

“Well, friend how about I free you and your pack and you all agree to not-” my ears heard a twitch of movement from the thorns I turn and stab at a fugly bird creature killing it instantly. 

I heard another bit of movement from the thorns and it was the pup trying to shift I think. His form bulged a bit, but shrunk back to human size and sighed. He gave me the a look that spoke less of inexperience and much sharper, longer lived.

It then clicked, in wolf packs, it’s usually the alpha that gets the lead.

“I suppose you're the actual alpha of this group?” I asked with a wan smile. 

His baleful glare narrowed but kept quiet.

That wouldn’t do I needed to make a deal of mutual non-aggression. Hm, maybe even a little help with getting situated. Not that I thought some wolves I got caught in the brambles would want to help me.

But I find their knowing their situation might help move things along.

“You know the magic permeating this place causes mutations?” I feigned innocently as a threatening lion creature could. “These vines really tears at your soul, tugging it and causing little rips that let the foreign energies of this dimension seep in and turns you from the inside out into something like well”, I give out a little chuckle and point my machete to the twitching bird thing. I cut off its head keeping my wan smile as I turned back to my hateful and fearful audience “, like that.”

“R-really?”

It was the actual youngest one who looked about mid to late teen. Dang, couldn’t leave him here to die in mind and soul. 

Not that I’d actually tell them that.

“Damn it, Jonathan, just keep your mouth shut!” The only girl snarled. A brunette with a crew cut and many tribal tattoos on her muscular torso…

Just realized that they were naked.

“What you never saw a woman before?” She grunted as I looked away.

“More like I detest seeing a lady’s nude form without proper permission,” I started looking towards the leader. He was the only one who didn’t have the ‘scent’ of fear. It was impressive how he kept his cool.

“Now about me releasing you-”

“You're bluffing,” the leader interrupted.

I paused but my smile widened showing teeth at his assessment of my character was interesting I continued “, will require that we make a deal with setting the terms.”

“Blow me hoser,” the female said, I could smell her defiance, but still an inkling of fear.

The youngest’s, Jonathan, emotions spiked in fear. “N-Nina stop,” he shut-up when his leader growled at him.

The alpha turned to me and smirked “, I think you need us more than you're letting on.”

I snorted, that smirk got wiped away from his face, and said plainly while I waved my hands dismissively “, not even close.”

“Then why come back, oh wait let me guess, you think you could somehow make us work for you,” he said amused. The others, minus Jonathan and the silent black guy, chuckled

I rose a brow as he started talking, just realized that their English was distinctly Canadian-accented. 

“You just think you can attack the Cold Wind pack and think no reparations would follow,” he said with teeth grinning.

I felt something, it was weird, like the Hedge resonated with me and I felt an itch to my leg. Except it wasn’t my leg, darn it, it was a vine being crushed. The thought that maybe. I came in too fast after being torn to shreds by the vines.

“I only retaliated when your, beta?” I asked gesturing to the big lug “, attacked me.”

 

“He just shoved you, ya big baby,” the girl chuckled.

I felt another twinge from the vines and felt shape that was big like they were when they changed. I’m not sure why but I felt stronger.

I really needed to get into the human world before I became a hedge creature. 

My eyes narrowed and my smile became devious as I said “, and where I was raised dismemberment or gouging out an eyeball were usually be the punishments for such actions.”

I wasn’t lying, that’s how things were in the lab.

“A bullet or two was me being lax,” I started brightly.

“you're mad,” the black guy said, felt no fear from him.

“EH,ehehe,” I chuckled darkly “, years of being an experiment does that to you.”

The shape the vines revealed to me was crouched a little ways away watching the exchange.

“Wh-what?” Jonathan said not as afraid now. I think he was acting, they all were at this point.

I just smiled and said something that filled them with fear “, you know the longer I’m here the more I can feel and influence things around me and…”

I paused as I felt a bit of fear from our dear observer. I think I was getting high off their fear. The thing tensed as I finished with “..the stronger I get.”

But I needed more glamour though so I reached ou-

... 

That was a bad idea.


	5. Dealing in Brambles

I was just angry, so I swung, I stabbed, roared.

“...o..p!” 

Whose voice was that?

“.s..o..!”

What was this?

“..t...o..!”

The haze that had been on my eyes started to clear, I heard an animal crying in pain.

“.s..o..p!”

Ah, who cared about this thing that looked like a dog woman thing. I just wanted to break- no, no, NO! 

“...stop!”

Something was eating at me, like a fuzziness in my head, I needed to take a deep breath, needed to focus!

“Stop dammit!”

I snapped out of my revelry a stared down at the charred mutilated trembling form of a she-werewolf. I had my machete in her gut with several already stabbings around her body. They were all cauterized stabs and slashes, several on her face and her limbs were slowly knitting shut. But the fourth-degree burns on her arms and legs were slowly regenerating. 

My left arm stung fiercely when I tried to move it. I got bit there and clawed on my chest and legs. I gave a weak chuckle and reached out to the hedge, I needed goblin fruits to heal. 

It seemed my resonating with the hedge is getting stronger. Did my wyrd increase while being here? Was it my beating these werewolves that raised my wyrd or endeared me to the hedge?

I ignored the shouting of the angry peanut gallery threatening me for what I did.

Several vines with various fruits appeared a few feet away from me. Willing thicker vines to wrap and bind the she-wolf, I grabbed the fruit resembling a small red eggplant and bit into it, Bittersweet with a rough texture, but I could feel the gut wound I didn’t know I had close. 

It was an odd feeling but I won’t complain, I reached for the berries and gorged myself until I didn’t hurt anymore.

I kept the scars to my chest and arms, my legs weren’t made to be aesthetically pleasing with scars. I had to keep my fur clear I guess.

I burped and wiped my lips of the juices, and bought a few to the terrified she-wolf. She tried to move but snagged on the soul snipping thorns of thick vines. She whined in fear as I drew closer.

“Melanie, stay the fuck away from her you psychotic scumbag!” The dark skinned guy roared and the others backed him up, even little Jonathan. 

Poor kid.

Melanie started to lose her wolfish appearance and the vines tightened, I think she was crying as some of her wounds did heal, but it was still pretty bad...

I rolled my eyes and shoved several berries into her mouth causing her to gag. She was actually kind of pretty but that pixie cut was not really her style. I kept her mouth shut and said “, chew then swallow, I hate needless deaths.”

She complied, I was happy my contract of stone was active otherwise I might have been killed. 

I got up when she swallowed, as her wounds heal I picked up my machete.

“Now let’s try this again,” I said not smiling anymore “, but first who of your groups is the Alpha?.”

The pause that followed was thick tension, I’m tired of this. 

“You know. what I’m done, “ I was vexed, I hated being vexed “, I did nothing to garner your attention nor was I causing trouble, nor did I do anything but try to be as inconspicuous as I could.”

I turned and tugged a vine dripping blood and got the direction to a trod that was nearby without people around.

“Enjoy your new and sad lives as monsters in this place,” I growled as I walked to my new destination.

“I’m the Alpha of this pack,” the baritone voice of the dark skinned man. 

I kept walking “, fine we’ll make a deal.”

That stopped me I sighed and walked back.

I stopped in front of them and crossed my arms expectantly as I said “, names.”

“Joshua Holt,” he said, Joshua hid his anger well.

Nina was about to snark, but Joshua gave her a look.

She gritted her teeth as she said “, Nina Morin.”

“Mathis Tremblay,” the big guy, just realized he had mutton chops and a mustache.

“Jonathan Richards,” Jonathan answered, relief spilled off of him like a flood.

“Jaxon Richards,” the one I thought was the alpha said glaring a Jonathan. The boy shrunk from the glare. 

“Melanie Richards,” the she-wolf on the ground said “, and, uh thanks for not killing me.”

I shrugged “, I do apologize for that, feeding off of Uratha emotions tend to send my kind into a frenzied rage.”

“You know about us?” Jaxon asked laying off Jonathan.

“I have knowledge on supernal creatures of this world, other dimensions, and even a few you can only find be being stupid enough to look for them,” I said not feeling as vexed anymore.

“Now let’s put the ground rules to our little deal,” I stated with a smile.


End file.
